


Take The Pain With The Pleasure

by Absolve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Improper use of wand, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolve/pseuds/Absolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord doesn't tolerate disobedience, even from his lovers. But Harry loves to goad him into action, and what delicious action it is. (Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Pain With The Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in [HP Kinkfest](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com) in 2011.

Harry watched as the Dark Lord swept into the room with practiced ease, almost missing his lover who was sprawled teasingly over a luxuriously-styled work chair. Voldemort stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes at the slow smirk crawling its way across his lover's face.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do? Besides lounging in my room, of course," Voldemort drawled in his usual cold tone as Harry started to run his finger lightly over the back of the chair.  
  
"Our room, Tom,"  
  
Harry slid off the chair, padding forward until he was almost nose–to-nose with the Dark Lord, ignoring the way the red eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do you have any engagements at this time?" Harry breathed against the man's lips, the air from his words moving the dark fringe on Voldemort's forehead. He knew the man had been suspicious of his motives ever since he had noticed Harry’s sudden appearance in their room.  
  
Voldemort's lips curled into a cruel smile. "Would you rather I spend time with you, love?" He stepped even closer to his young lover, attempting to wrap a possessive arm around Harry's waist to pull their bodies together. However, Harry twirled away, smirking at the heated glint that entered the Dark Lord's eyes. He knew that if anything, Voldemort hated being denied the most.  
  
"You are being rather... disobedient tonight," Voldemort sneered as his thin fingers stroked his wand warningly. "I feel as though your etiquette lessons are fading from your memory."  
  
Harry merely grinned at the thinly veiled threat as he circled around the Dark Lord. "Ah, but Tom darling, I will never grovel at your feet,"--he watched as Voldemort opened his mouth to speak--"even if you torture me, Tom, even then."  
  
" _Crucio_."  
  
Harry immediately fell to the floor, moaning in pain as he rolled onto his side to stare daringly up at Voldemort. He laughed breathlessly even as his limbs twitched without his control, the curse not yet lifted. The man was just too easy to aggravate. His laugh fell short, however, after seeing the amused look on the Dark Lord's face.  
  
Voldemort stepped forward and crouched down in front of his groaning lover. "Ah, pet, you give yourself too much credit sometimes," He brushed his hands through the wild black hair that spread over the floor as Harry continued to gasp for breath. "You think you know me so well, but I, who have seen you at your lowest, and built you into whom you are now, know you far better." He brought his other hand to Harry's throat and held him firmly to the ground.  
  
"I wonder if anyone has bothered to test the limits of this curse..." Voldemort hissed softly against the side of Harry's neck, ignoring the way the teen's hands were clawing at the restraining arm. "Or rather, anyone other than I."   
  
Voldemort lifted his wand, tongue flitting against his lips briefly as if he could almost taste the apprehension surging through Harry's body. He pressed it lightly to the middle of Harry's thigh, the tip of the wand barely touching the cloth of his robe. Harry struggled wildly for a moment, knowing full well the word which sat on the Dark Lord's tongue.  
  
" _Crucio._ "   
  
Harry whipped his head to the side and moaned as pain instantly shot down his leg, nearly numbing it. His fingers scratched helplessly at the wooden floorboards beneath him, as Voldemort chuckled darkly above him.   
  
“I doubt anyone has ever tried to localize and alter the levels of this curse before,”  
  
Harry opened watery eyes to stare into those crimson depths as he bared his teeth in an angry grimace. Voldemort leaned forward and nipped the bitten lips below his before claiming Harry’s mouth in a hungry kiss.  
  
The moment Harry pulled away, Voldemort dragged his wand up to a clothed nipple and pushed more power into the curse, intensifying the pain, causing Harry to shout harshly and bite his lips in order to smother his own cries. A second later, the teen was gasping for breath as the curse lessened into a slightly painful electrical current. To Harry’s shame, heat started pooling in his stomach.  
  
"You utter bastard!" Harry hissed at the pale face staring so condescendingly into his own. He raised his hand to knock the Dark Lord's wand away from his chest, but suddenly found himself in a Body Bind, leaving him completely at the man's mercy.  
  
The hungry look in Voldemort's eyes deepened as he watched Harry's heaving chest and sweat-slicked forehead. "You have no idea how absolutely... delectable you look right now, love." Voldemort traced a warm tongue teasingly from Harry's ear to the corner of his lips, before moving down to brush his lips against the pale throat. He shifted to inhale the sweaty, musky scent. "You're being so defiant tonight, pet. Fortunately for you, it's all the more fun for me to hear you scream."  
  
The moment Voldemort cancelled the Bind, Harry collapsed limply against the floorboards, not even bothering to retaliate. He stared angrily beneath his sweat-slicked bangs, eyes so green they almost glowed.  
  
The Dark Lord merely clambered on top of the teen with a cold burst of laughter, pushing their hips flush together, while one hand remained at the teen’s throat. Harry tensed, though he made no other action.  
  
"No smart words? I'm surprised," Voldemort smiled thinly at the rage he could see gathering in Harry's body.  
  
Harry lifted his head. "You can take your wand and shove it up--"  
  
" _Crucio._ "  
  
Harry's head fell back, hitting the floor hard, but he managed to not notice the minor pain as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Voldemort's wand was pressed just above his groin, sending almost painful sparks of pleasure straight to his cock. He hardened against the man's thigh, back arching as a loud moan tore its way out of his throat. He tried to grind upward against the warm body covering his own, but Voldemort moved teasingly out of reach.  
  
"Oh no...Please d-don't," Harry moaned, half gone with pleasure as he felt Voldemort slide his wand lower. "I'm going to--" He felt the familiar warmth coiling in his groin and his bollocks tightening in anticipation. Yet before he could reach completion, Voldemort flipped him over onto his hands and knees. He barely noticed when his lover Vanished his clothes.   
  
"Now, love, you can't come until I say you can," Voldemort hissed into his ear as he draped his larger body over Harry's.  
  
Harry groaned as he felt his orgasm ebbing away from the edge. He pressed his arse back into the Dark Lord's heavy erection which he could feel through his lover’s robes, trying to force the man into giving him completion. Before he could grind any farther, Voldemort pulled back, and Harry felt the tip of something slim and cold penetrating him.  
  
"Ah fuck!" he screamed as the Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus Curse inside him, sending the shocks buzzing across his prostate. He shivered uncontrollably as his elbows gave in to his weight. Harry moaned and pleaded, too delirious with pleasure to even consider his pride. He reached a desperately shaking hand to stroke his leaking cock, and whined in frustration as Voldemort reached a hand below him to grasp the base of his prick firmly.  
  
"Please..." Harry spread his legs wider while pushing back onto the wand, allowing Voldemort to see how tightly his hole clenched and unclenched around the wand tip. Voldemort panted, his own erection lying heavy and hot against his stomach even constricted as it was by his trousers.  
  
"What do you need?" he whispered tauntingly into the ear of the squirming body below him. He intensified the curse, watching as Harry came undone beneath him, moving pleasurably against his cock.  
  
"Oh Merlin... fuck me you bastard!" Harry finally shouted, one hand stroking his leaking prick desperately as the other tried to move to his arse in an attempt to get the wand deeper inside him.  
  
Voldemort pulled away completely, taking his wand with him.  
  
Harry glared harshly at him while panting on the floor, his bum still up in the air, "What the fuck?"  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to make demands of me," Voldemort replied coldly, a self-satisfied curl placing itself on his lips as he stared down at the sweating teen on the floor. "Besides, I never denied having an engagement. In fact, I’m supposed to be holding a raid meeting about now,” He leered at his breathless lover, “Farewell, pet."  
  
The Dark Lord swept out of the room in a graceful swirl of black robes, licking the tip of his wand once his back was completely turned.  
  
“Delicious.”

* * *

_Fin._

[Tumblr♥](http://sexycapsicles.tumblr.com) (I follow back)


End file.
